Coffee Shop
by AliVal13
Summary: Cloud works as a regular coffee shop employee who works with a college student named Namine. After years of slow days and nothing to do, a new customer starts showing up every week...
1. Lazy Tuesday

DISCLAIMER - I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.

WARNING - Homosexuality... and the Cloud in this is based more towards his Crisis Core personality. Fluff.

RANT - I had this idea a long, long, looooong, LONG while back and lost the document of EVERYTHING I had for it. I recently refound it again! Yay! I consider this very fluffy, cute, and I loves it. Partial credit to Xeora. Oh! And I didn't change it much from when it was first written. I pretty much just corrected spelling and typos.

About... say, four chapters?

* * *

It was another slow day at the Coffee Shop. Cloud was stuffing another tip of a dollar into his apron that customer left behind, with a small frown on his face. The customer left behind more of a mess than a tip. Rag in his hand, he cleaned the small table.

"Think he could have left me more than just a ruddy dollar..."

"Eh, don't complain." Said a blond girl not far from him, cleaning the expresso machine behind the counter. "We get it pretty sweet here... Though, I still think they could have made a more original name then 'Coffee Shop'."

"And to think, we thought that name may have been copywrighted in another country." Cloud mumbled, stuffing the dollar in his apron. He finished cleaning up the table, stacking the styrofoam cups and placing them in the trash. "Well, dont matter I guess."

"I need to go to the back to check stock and bring some cups and stuff out here. Can you man the counter?" The girl asked as she began walking to the back.

"Yeah, sure." Cloud said, going behind the counter anyway. He started to wash his hands in the sink next to the blenders.

The door's bell rang just as the female blond passed the doors into the back, giving a quick little 'Thanks, Mr. Chocobo!'.

Soon after she disappeared, the soft stepping of old boots were heard, moving over to the snack display across from where Cloud stood, the new comer's back to the blond.

Cloud finished washing his hands, a light whistle on his lips. He dried off his hands, throwing away the paper towel in the trash can that stood in a corner behind the coffe maker. He walked to the register. "Welcome to the Coffee Shop." He said in the usual enthusiasm his manager just forced on everyone.

The man was a tall brunette with long, spiked back hair. He had a leather, waist-length jacket on, some tight pants with too many straps and buckles, and at least four belts around his ass and waist. He turned around, cold, steel-like eyes moving to regard Cloud. A large gash obvious over the bridge of his nose.

"Ah.." Cloud blinked. He seemed a little surprised. The man was very handsome... realizing he was staring, Cloud turned his gaze to the menu. "Um, as you can see here, our special today is the almond blend with mint. Its two dollars and forty-five cents for a medium, and that comes with a pastry of your choice..."

The brunet nodded, moving to look at the menu himself a moment before turning back to the display.

"Just give me a pumpkin latte'." He said in his rather masculine, deep voice- sounding a bit bored. He had a book in one of his hands, with a book marker that had a little moogle hanging off the end.

"Yes sir." Cloud said, pushing the buttons on the register. "What size? And any whipped cream?"

"Medium. Whipped cream on the side." The man replied, pulling out a wallet- which had somehow fit inside the tight front pocket of his jeans.

Cloud nodded. "That's three twenty-five..." He waited for the stranger to hand him the money before starting to mix the coffee.

The male with a scarred face handed him a card. A Visa the same color as Cloud's eyes. He ran the card himself, put in his pin number, then waited for Cloud to finish the rest before putting it away again. He walked back to the snack display, eyeing a piece of chocolate drizzled cheese cake. _If I weren't on a diet... You'd be mine. Oh yes..._

Cloud sighed, pouring in the coffee base and pumpkin mix, adding the cinnamon and nutmeg. He added the whipped cream last, placing the coffee on the counter.

"Your order, sir.." Cloud trailed off, clearing his throat. He watched the other male absently, observing every little bit of his body. _If I werent so shy... I'd jump you. Oh yes..._

The man turned back, blinking at his drink. He turned narrowed eyes up at Cloud.

"I asked for whipped cream on the side..."

"Oh.. Im sorry.." Cloud took it back, blushing hard. "I'll... fix that for you.." He moved to start redoing the drink, but stopped as heard the brunet speak up again.

"Just take the whipped cream off and put it into a cup or something... Not a huge deal." He replied casually, looking back to the display. _Stop... taunting... me! Damn you cheesecake with delicious chocolate chips... and fudge syrup... damn you!_

"O-Okay.." Cloud said, doing just that. He looked at what Leon was staring at.

"We're having a special on cakes..." He said suddenly. "Buy one, get another free.."

Leon visibly twitched. _Must... resist... temptation..._

"This special ends today at closing." Cloud finished, rocking on his heels a little nervously. This customer looked so... fierce staring at the display case.

The brunet just knew his eye was twitching. He turned back, looking normal again- which meant he was just frowning instead of glaring. "One chocolate cheese cake and one plain." _NO...! Oh well... I'll just do a few hundred sit-ups later._

Cloud nodded. "Yes sir.." The cakes in the display didn't go for sale unless they ran out of them in the pantry. He took the cakes the handsome customer wanted, placing them in small cake boxes with pretty ribbon tops. He placed those in a brown paper bag and handed them over. "That's one forty-five, sir."

The brunet nodded, taking out a dollar and fifty cents from his back pocket, change he had been meaning to get rid of anyway since it made one of his butt cheeks look lumpy.

Cloud rang him up, giving back a receipt and a nickle.

"Will there be anything else?"

The nickel was handed back as soon as it was given, placing it on the counter.

"No." He said simply.

Cloud put the nickel in the tip jar.

"Thank you for stopping by. Hope to... see you again.." The blond bit his lip for a moment. He really did want to see him again... However, it'd have been inappropriate to say such things to a customer if taken wrong (if he had the courage to even speak up at all), so instead he put his smile back on, turning back to the sink to wash his hands again.

The customer took his drink, eyeing the tip jar. He shrugged, taking out his wallet and throwing a few bucks in... A few bucks as in ten or twelve. He took his whipped cream next, bag already in hand and walked over to one of the tables to sit down and enjoy his drink.

Cloud's co-worker was walking out with a heavy box full of coffee equipment.

"Cl-Cloud!" She called out helplessly, struggling under its weight.

Cloud quickly wiped his hands on his apron, moving to help the girl carry the stuff to the counter. "Whoa..! You okay?"

She stood straight, popping her back.

"Yeah, now." She said brightly, chuckling... then looking wide-eyed at their current resident. "Oh my... That is one big piece of hot!" She grinned at Cloud. "Get his name?"

"Shh..!" Cloud hushed her. His cheeks were bright red. "I... caught a glimpse.. Leonhart. Last name.."

"Ohhh..." Namine said, giggling. "So he's gay? I'm surprised you didn't jump Mr. Leonhart..."

"I dont know that!" Cloud said, trying to keep his voice down. "... He could be perfectly straight for all I know... or taken... or married with thirteen kids..."

Speaking of the man supposedly married with thirteen kids, he was done with his latte and now working on his whipped cream. It was obvious he used it to cool his mouth afterward... moving his tongue out to swirl it around the small cup.

The girl chuckled, moving to drag the box over to the counter. "Trust me, only gay men can use a tongue like THAT."

Cloud could imagine a million things for that man to do with his tongue. And it all involved himself on either his back or all fours enjoying one hell of a rimjob... Cloud blushed another terrible shade of red.

"Namine..." He whined.

Namine waggled her brows. She suddenly began panting. "Oh, Mr. Leonhart! My name is Cloud and I'm a dirty boy! Clean me with your miraculous tongue...!"

"Stop it!" Cloud covered his face. "What if he hears you?"

"He can't hear me. He's gone." Namined pointed out.

The man had left who knows when, his space clean with the exception of the cup he drank out of; the whipped cream cup thrown in the garbage.

Cloud rubbed his face, still very red. "Jesus.. I bet you scared him away..."

"Please, the guy was so engrossed in that book, I bet he forgot where he was until he left." Namine waved a dismissive hand.

"Fine... but, god, I bet he'll never come back here if he did hear you." Cloud ran a hand through his naturally spikey hair, sighing heavily.

"You really liked him, huh?" Namine asked, giving her friend a sympathetic look. "No worries. It's not like the place echoes... He couldn't have heard us."

"Well... I thought he was very handsome.." Cloud said softly. "... I wouldnt mind seeing him again."

"Maybe tomorrow, if you're lucky." Namine replied, moving toward the backroom again for more boxes.

"Yeah... maybe.." Cloud went back to the counter, putting his head down near the register. "God... what a slow, slow day.."

* * *

Yaaaay! Chapter one! Yaaaaay!

Read, review, BACK OFF.


	2. Rainy Tuesday

WARNING - Fluff and stuff.

RANT - So I think the whole thing is looking a little... under written, but I suppose that's better then how I've been writing lately. I still like this, though. x3

* * *

Namine came into the backroom excitedly, where Cloud was the one to deal with stock that day. They were having a bit of a stocking problem since the boss kept getting too much stuff. Well, he didn't... The company he bought from just sent too much; probably over a paper mistake, now trying to make room. "Cloud! He's back! Mr. Tongue!"

"Huh?" Cloud blinked. He was a little depressed all week, since Mr. Leonhart hadn't shown. Or rather, whom Namine named "Mr. Tongue". His eyes went wide with shock. "Namine.. are you sure?"

"He's staring at the cakes like he could make them explode." Namine clarified.

Yes, that was definitely Mr. Tongue. Cloud tried not to be too enthusiastic once he made his way to the front. He quietly made his way to the counter, watching Mr. Leonhart eye the cakes like an angry cobra.

Leonhart was back, inwardly hating the cakes for standing there... looking delicious. He turned back to the counter, having to jerk his head away.

"Pumpkin latte." He said simply. Leonhart was wearing another pair of leather pants, no jacket today- just a white T. He seemed... wet. His hair was sticking to his face somewhat and his shirt was stuck against his skin, showing some of his abbs and one dark-pink nipple. Looking out the window revealed a rainstorm.

Cloud gulped. It was as if Adonis himself walked through that door.

_Oh god..._ "Yes.. sir.." The blond nervously went to mix the drink, making sure to keep the whipped cream on the side this time. "We're.. uh.. having another special on cakes... any chocolate or fruit flavors are twenty five percent off.."

The brunet's eye twitched. _NOT AGAIN!_ He sighed in defeat almost immediately.

"Chocolate drizzle and strawberry..." _Damn this blond asshole! Damn him so hard! ...Wait..._ "How did you know I'd want whipped cream on the side...?"

"Oh... uh.." Cloud blushed. "I remember you from last week.." He went to the pantry quickly, extracting the cakes. He placed them in the dessert boxes and paper bag, handing them over shyly. "I have a.. long term memory..?"

Leonhart blinked at him, taking the bag. He shrugged. "How much?"

"Six thirty-seven please.." Cloud said softly, punching in the numbers.

The muscular male nodded, pulling out his blue card like before. He slid his hand into his front pocket very slowly... It might have been considered teasing had the brunet not merely been distracted by a flyf buzzing around his head. He pulled the wallet out, slid the card, then swat the fly with a gloved hand so hard it hit the wall.

Cloud just blushed a brighter red, handing over the receipt. "Is.. is there anything else you may want?"

Mr. Tongue shook his head, taking the receipt and stuffing it in the bag.

"Have a nice day.." Cloud said softly. As usual, he would go to wash his hands.

The tall brunet took his drink and whipped cream, moving to the same seat as last time and plopping down. He didn't have a book with him this time... Instead, it seemed he had a headache. He laid his head back over the plush chair, eyes closing.

Cloud dried his hands with a paper towel, nervously cleaning up things behind the counter. It was another slow day, with VERY few customers. There was a teenage girl sitting on the couch doing homework and an elderly gentleman on a laptop at a plush arm chair; and of course, Mr. Leonhart. Cloud caught the rest of his name. _Squall Leonhart_. "... If only.." Cloud murmured, refilling one of the cream cantines.

Squall Leonhart sipped some more of his latte', just as the blond girl stepped toward the front with an excited smile. She walked up to Cloud, grabbing him around the waist.

"Ah!" Cloud jumped, nearly dropping the cream. "Namine, what are you doing..?"

All the customers looked up, except for Squall- who was busy rubbing his temples.

Namine just chuckled. "Soooo...?"

"What are you talking about? Let go." Cloud whined softly. "I need to fill the milk container.."

"I want details." Namine pouted out. "Did he ask you out? Did you ask him? Did he lick the whipped cream for you, maybe off his finger?"

"No..!" Cloud squirmed. "He just bought coffee and cake.. like he did last time. Now lemme go.."

Namine let the blond go, looking disappointed. "Why didn't something happen?"

"I dont know, Namine.." Cloud sighed, straightening out his apron after placing the cantines down by the sink. "... Maybe its one of those 'just look and don't touch' things... happens often.."

Namine sighed. "If you say so."

She moved to one of the boxes that just couldn't be put in the back room, a box full of cups. She decided to refill them, missing the sight of Squall Leonhart's tongue slipping into his whipped cream cup like last time.

Cloud finished the containers then went to wash the blenders, trying to keep from getting too depressed. _If I weren't so sure I'd make an idiot of myself..._

Squall was leaving in no time again, just as the outside cleared up. Once again his cup was left, the whipped cream cup thrown out.

Namine watched him go, then looked at Cloud. She watched the blond with a sad eye.

* * *

Yaaaaay! Chapter 2! Yaaaay!

And look! Short rants! IT'S A MIRACLE!


	3. Cake Tuesday

RANT - Super short chapter. Super short.

* * *

Tuesdays were always slow, yet Cloud made it a habit to watch the doors carefully. He hoped to see Squall again, absently cleaning a few mugs. Just in case, Cloud had also prepared a pumpkin latte, hot and fresh, and a side of whipped cream was in the mini fridge. He also made it a point to his manager to have more specials on Tuesdays. Cake Tuesday. All cakes fifteen percent off. _I hope he likes it..._

The brunet came in just as Cloud wanted him to, as he had been doing for a few weeks now. He had his hair back in a loose ponytail, a lot of it still in his face. His clothes were a tight black dress shirt, with paint stains, and black jeans- faded and also covered in stains. He had some fresh paint over one of his cheeks.

_I wonder why he has so many paint stains... Maybe it has something to do with downtown? _Cloud wondered, trying to look at the male discretely. _Namine did say they were painting a large mural for the new humane society._

It was something people were talking about a lot, tons of kids were down there to help to. With the way Mr. Tongue would act as he came into the store, it was almost impossible to think of him slaving the whole day for charity, and with so many kids. But if he was... _He's a good person to..._

That made Cloud even more depressed, but even more attracted.

Squall Leonhart seemed exhausted as he walked to stand in the usual place, right in front of the cakes. It was the first thing he saw every time he walked in.

"Hello.." Cloud greeted, nearly dropping the mug as the brunet approached. "Anything for you today sir..?"

Squall twitched, turning away from the temptation and ordering his usual with a grunt, already pulling his card out.

Cloud placed the already prepared drink on the counter and took the whipped cream from the mini fridge. "Any cake, sir? All cakes fifteen percent off now every Tuesday."

Leon twitched again, eyeing Cloud a moment. As usual... he just sighed in defeat.

"Chocolate cheesecake..." He muttered, blinking as he realized his drink had been made in only seconds. "That was fast..."

"Im.. getting better at making coffee." Cloud blushed, preparing his dessert. "Five dollars and twelve cents, sir.."

Leon nodded, slipping the card through and then putting it away. He seemed to be confused suddenly, looking over Cloud's shoulder.

Namine was behind him, making some inappropriate gestures at Cloud. Anyone with two brain cells could tell she was asking Leonhart to jump Cloud over the counter.

"Sir..?" Cloud looked at Squall's odd expression. "Will... there be anything else?"

"Why is your co-worker doing the bump...?" The male asked, quirking a brow.

Namine returned to cleaning the expresso machine, whistling innocently.

"Huh?" Cloud looked over his shoulder, brow raised at Namine. "... Don't mind her. She's... had a long day." He cleared his throat, giving their customer a soft smile. "Now, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No... thanks..." Squall said slowly, turning back to Cloud and looking normal. He took his drink, whipped cream, and cake and walked away- a fresh five dollar bill in the tip jar.

"Okay.. have a nice day..." Cloud sighed, turning around to give Namine a glare. "What the hell, girl?"

"What, huh?" Namine asked, as if innocent. She looked at Cloud confused.

Cloud just shook his head.

"I'm... gonna refill the cantines," and he went to do just that, looking quite depressed.

"What's wrong...?" Namine asked, looking concerned. "Is it 'cause of me?"

"No, it's not you.." Cloud murmured. He poured fresh milk into one empty canister.

"Than what?" Namine prodded, poking Cloud in the side.

"... I just wish I had the guts." Cloud said softly, his eyes filled with longing.

Namine frowned, moving away from her male co-worker and toward the back. _Poor Cloud..._

She looked out to where Mr. Leonhart would have been as she left, but he was gone again. She sighed before disappearing behind the door. _Boys..._

* * *

Chapter 3! WHOOT!


	4. Last Tuesday

RANT - OMG RANT. SHORT. CHAPTER IS LAST. LAST CHAPTER IS. YAAAY.

* * *

Cloud stared at the door as he did every Tuesday, pumpkin latte and favorite pieces of cakes for their every-Tuesday customer, Squall Leonhart, set out on the counter. He sighed, looking wishful.

Squall walked inside, this time wearing a coat with fur topping the upper rim... and a hair cut? His brown hair was very obviously much shorter, though still spiked down and glossy looking. He walked to the counter like normal, blinking as what he planned to order was already there. He just figured it was the perks of being a regular.

"Thanks." Leonhart stated, and like always... moved to pull out his card

"No problem." Cloud gave him his usual soft smile. "And... don't worry about the card. I already paid for it."

Squall was half way through pulling his wallet out, looking surprised. He gave a small smile that seemed to make his whole face light up, looking even more impossibly hansom.

"Thanks, Cloud." Then he moved to take his cake, drink, and whipped cream to his usual seat.

Cloud's heart fluttered when he saw Squall's smile. For the first time. The man would usually look so neutral or fierce, and now...

"You're welcome.." The blond said softly, watching him walk away.

"Awww..." Came Namine's voice from behind the blond. "Now aren't you glad I gave him your name?"

Cloud jumped, looking over at Namine. "Well.. I guess.." The blond pouted a little. He smiled once again, however. "Thanks... When did you give him my name, though?"

"I met Squall during break one day between classes. I decided to leave early because of a tummy ache a few days ago and found out we go to the same college." The blond girl shrugged casually.

"Now I'll warn you, 'cause we're friends..." Namine gave him a VERY stern look. "Either you ask him out or I will do it for you."

"W-wha..?" Cloud blushed heavily. "I.. I can't... it's... we don't even know each other.."

"It's been almost three months. I'm tired of you moping! It's not like you'll be boyfriends, it's a date!" She purposely leaned closer to where the brunet was sitting and said, "Date!", very loudly.

Cloud gasped. "Stop- he'll hear you.. and ... I don't know him... I really don't. I only know he likes pumpkin spices and cake... what will we talk about? Coffee?"

"How about asking him about himself?" Namine suggested reasonably. "You just bought him a snack and coffee AND he smiled at you when he used to be emotionless... I think you have a good chance, so get over there before I embarrass you _horribly_."

"I can't, Namine.." Cloud covered his face. "Please... it's... just too hard.."

"I agree entirely with you, Cloud Strife- of twenty-four off Fantasy 7 Lane!" Namine said, rather loudly again. The buff male was the only one in the shop, otherwise she wouldn't be so bold. "Mr. Squall S. Leonhart is quite hansom!"

"Stop that-!" Cloud squeaked, moving to cover her mouth with his hand.

Squall was looking up from his book with a quirked brow at them.

Namine waved at the brunet, biting Cloud's hand to make him lift off. "Hi, Squall! Yes, I meant you, sweet cheeks."

Leonhart snickered, turning back to his novel.

"Ow!" Cloud took his hand back, rubbing it. "Come on, please- cut it out..."

"Then go talk to him and save yourself some pain." Namine stated sweetly. She then nearly yelled, "You're right, Squall Leonhart really knows how to use his tongue!"

Squall stopped mid-lick at his whipped cream at that, looking over at them.

Cloud covered his face in shame.

"Namine..." He whined. He felt so ready to cry. And he was, sobbing a little bit from embarrassment. "Stop it..!"

Namine did, giving a sigh. "I hate when grown men cry..."

Squall finished up his whipped cream, now putting his full attention on the two behind the counter.

Cloud sniffled.

"I'm sorry..." The blond wiped his eyes. He really was ashamed of himself. "I'm... gonna go... wash my face..." He turned, walking quickly towards the back room.

Namine watched him go, leaning over the counter toward Squall once Cloud was out of sight. "I told you, he's extra shy..."

The brunet nodded, shrugging.

"I'll wait." He returned to his reading.

Feeling stupid and his cheeks incredibly hot from blushing, Cloud washed his face off with cold water in the back room. He looked at the fogged mirror there, frowning at his complexion. His eyes were embarrassingly puffy... yet to most he would have looked cute with tear stained cheeks.

"... I'm such a moron..."

Namine came over, knocking on the door.

"Cloud..." She whined sadly. "Please come out."

"Why..?" Cloud sniffled. He picked up one of the cheap paper towels by the sink and blew his nose.

"Because you like him so much and what if he doesn't show up next Tuesday? You never know..." Namine replied. "Take a chance, get to know him..."

"Namine.." Cloud began, huffing. "I just _cried_ in front of him. He probably thinks I'm some kind of emotional woman."

"Then why is he still in the store, despite usually leaving by now? He's probably waiting for you..."

"Probably laughing.." Cloud said bitterly. He tossed the paper towel into the trash bin.

"No, no, he's reading..." Namine clarified. "Please come out?"

"... fine.." Cloud said softly. "I-its not because I want to-! ... It's because I'm still on the clock..." He opened the door, walking out. He wiped his eyes one more time with the back of his hand.

Namine moved behind him, holding his shoulders and leading him back to the front. "There, there..."

Cloud just sighed, letting Namine lead him. "Suppose I'll refill the cantines..." That was the first thing he did before lapsing back to his usual depression.

"No, you're not." Namine said firmly. "Mr. Leonhart has requested assistance on the floor. Meaning, _you_."

Cloud's eyes widened, stopping abruptly. "Namine.." He started. He wouldnt cry again, but still...

Namine pushed him toward the counter, toward the exit from behind said counter.

"Move!" She demanded.

"Okay, okay..." Cloud slowly walked over towards Mr. Tongue, feeling three times more embarrassed than ever. "... You needed something..?" The blond inquired softly.

Squall, not looking up even a moment, put a gloved hand up and made the "come here" and "sit down" signals with his fingers, just before turning a page.

Cloud was hesitant, but took a seat across from the brunet. He played with the hem of his apron as he was forced to sit in silence for an excrucitaing five seconds.

Leonhart looked up. He eyed the other a moment, staying silent at first. "...Well?"

Cloud jumped, looking back at the customer shyly. "... Well what..?"

"Ask me." The buffer of the set stated simply.

"... Ask you..?" Cloud blinked. It was obvious from his expression how confused he was, still fidgetting nervously.

Squall sighed and rolled his eyes, closing his book up with his usual moogle marker. He stood up from his seat, then moved to sit right next to Cloud.

Right. Next. To. Him.

Next, he put an arm behind the blond along the couch, using his other hand to take Cloud's chin and tilt it his way. He was only inches away from Cloud's face now...

"Ask me out."

Cloud trembled, being so close to the one he's admired for months. His entire mind went to mush and his body felt unusually warm.

"I... uh... S-Squall..." He stuttered. "... Will...Will you... go on a.. date... with.. me..?"

"Only if you kiss me." Squall replied, letting Cloud's chin go, but keeping the close proximity.

"Kiss..?" Cloud's eyes went wide. _Now? Isn't this too early? What? Who?_ ... Cloud had a million questions running through his mind, and some had nothing to do with what was happening at present.

"I just want a taste is all..." The brunet replied in a low murmur, looking down at Cloud's lips.

Cloud opened his mouth to say something, only to close it. In the end, he relented, nodding slowly. "Okay.."

Squall Leonhart placed his fingers on Cloud's jaw-line, using a butterfly's touch. He looked back up to meet Cloud's sky-blue eyes with his own steely irises.

Cloud closed his eyes, moving in to press his lips to Squall's. They were warm, yet Cloud did very little aside from that. He was just so nervous, so much he was afraid to even think if he was doing this right.

Squall closed his eyes as well, pressing back. His fingers slid slowly across Cloud's jawline, then gently down his neck.

Cloud gasped slightly, but enojoyed the sensation nonetheless. He put a little more effort into kissing Leon properly, licking his bottom lip shyly.

Squall was already forcibly delving his tongue past Cloud's lips, sliding his tongue skillfully over the blond's pulse. He drew it into his mouth, sucking on Cloud's beautiful pink muscle- causing a wet noise to grace their ears.

Cloud nearly moaned at that action, instantly melting against the strong body before him. He suddenly felt hot again, not from embarrassment. It was because this was seriously turning him on.

Squall tilted his head in, wrapping his arms tight around the blond's waist and pulling him in close. He rubbed the other's back soothingly, breaking the kiss with a slow smack in order to latch his lips unto Cloud's neck.

"Ah.." Cloud gasped, clutching Squall's shirt. He felt so hot, his entire body tingling. "Nnnn.."

Squall bit the blond's neck, right on the nook. He suckled his skin softly a moment before moving to slide his lips and the tip of his nose up along the male's throat and across the tip of his chin... Looking Cloud in the eye for only a few seconds before moving in to kiss him deeply.

Cloud squirmed, moaning this time at the attention to his body, and even more so when he was kissed. He felt as though he were on fire, kissing Squall back just as enthusiastically. He ran his hands over the older man's well built chest, feeling every bump and contour of his muscles.

Namine gave an awkward cough, her eyes averted as she stood before the two. Squall didn't seem to notice her as he began to attack Cloud's neck again. She rolled her eyes. _Horny much...?_

"If you two wanna bump, take it to the guy's car."

Cloud didnt seem to notice Namine's presence either. He was too emersed in the man he had fallen so hard for in the many months passed. He closed his eyes, letting Leon kiss his face and neck. "Hee..."

Namine rolled her eyes again, walking off with a sigh and a playful smile.

Squall was the one who decided they should stop, moving to lift Cloud up bridal style when he did.

Cloud clung to the brunet, looking up at him questioningly. "Where are you taking me..?"

"To our first date." Squall said simply, moving to the door.

Smiling softly, Cloud snuggled into his date's strong chest. For the first time since he began to pine, he looked happy again.

Squall gave a deep chuckled, nuzzling Cloud as he left swiftly from the store- just in case Namine decided to step in and demand Cloud to stay and help... Not saying he really though she would, just precaution.

Namine came back from the storage room, blinking at the spot where the now missing males once were. That guy always left so fast... She moved to the table he always sat at, right in view of where Cloud could watch and stare, suddenly smirking.

"He sat here for him... No other seat is in such good view." She lifted the book with the moogle marker up, deciding to be nice and hold it until next Tuesday.

If she had looked inside, she would have noticed that Cloud's name had been scribbled all over the marker...

* * *

It's done! Soooo mushy! Love it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and liked this story! I really expected not to hear anything from anyone, mostly because no one seems willing to review anything anymore. But I got quite the opposite! I received not only reviews, but some of the nicest reviews.

Thanks again everyone!


End file.
